The aims of this study are: to determine whether PKI is activated or inhibited during monocyte differentiation and macrophage activation; to identify macrophage proteins phosphorylated by cyclic AMP dependent protein kinases; and to determine whether the effects of PKI and PKII are synergistic with or antagonistic to protein kinase C.